Blake Candless
Blake Candless is a District 0 Male owned by Tehblakdeath. He belongs to the Aegisbane Tier. Please do not use him without Tehblakdeasth's permission. Information Name: Blake Candless District: 0 Gender: Male Age: 15 Occupation: Numbers, things that have to do with numbers, and student of the capabilities of life on various planets. Alignment: Neutral Good. Appearance: Blake doesn’t look like the normal white yet tanned-skinned male you see every day. He has two beautiful pine tree eyes, daily-shined, blue-framed, rectangular eyeglasses, black, pompadour-style hair and underarms that he describes as “so pale they’re uncooked chicken breasts”. At the reaping, he wears the same thing (but in a different size) every year; his cobalt blue full-body tuxedo, shining in the sun practically as brightly as the Betelgeuse supernova. Personality: Blake is a pretty comical and funny guy. If he isn’t making you laugh, he’s likely being a cheeky asshole to his friends ("Some people want to watch the world burn. That person would be Blake."), and is very gentlemanly. He’s also pretty intelligent, having one of the top 20 IQs in Panem, at only 15. However, underneath that, he has a dark side. Blake suffers from consistent depression, likely passed down by the bipolar disorder running through his family. Although he tries his best to hide it, it can come out under certain circumstances. A relative or close friend dying could set this off. Backstory: tba TL;DR: Blake grew up decently, not overtly focused into his studies, but even with that he excelled in mathematics. He would visit various districts and fell in love with a girl from District 4 during his travels. He has, since then, longed to find her again, never feeling the same emotions with any of the girls from his District. A few days before the reaping, his karma caught up to him, and he entered a stroke of bad luck: rumors about him spread, his house was robbed, and his ex-girlfriend falsely accused him of rape. It would culminate with him being reaped for the Hunger Games. Height: 5 feet, 10 inches. Weight: About 142.3 pounds. Weapons: Blake usually uses either a Bolo Knife and Spear combo, or a long kukri. Strengths: The biggest things Blake has going for him are likely his intelligence, adaptation skills, and his strength itself. Weaknesses: Blake is decently slow, can’t swim very well (can at least stay buoyant) and his depression could cost him his life at one point. Fears: Blake fears clowns, dolls and spiders that happen to be big and/or poisonous. Reaping reaction: Blake’s jaw dropped for approx. two seconds, and then he valiantly stood to his full height and heroically went up to the stage, masking his nervousness behind courage. Group Training: Blake will likely hang around and try to not show his talents, except for at the berry and insect ID station and at the bladed weapons station. However, he will purposely fuck up at least once, and try to not make a big deal about it. Individual Sessions in Training: Blake will show everything he can. He’ll try to show off, and he’ll throw out some really funny jokes while he’s at it. Interview Angle: Blake will try to woo the audience, with his charming looks, his signature smile, and his comedy. All, of course, while wearing his tux. Alliance: Blake will join whoever takes him in, and will do his sword show during the Career recruitment to see if they wish him to join. If not, he’ll see if his District Partner will. Token: Blake's token is a bone fishhook necklace. Mentor Advice: You’re talented, but do you have the social skills? Maybe. We’ll see. Terminology Blake's first name comes from the fake persona created by Tehblakdeath. His last name references one of the lesser-known astronauts in history, but arguably the most famous in space photography behind Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin, Bruce McCandless. Trivia *Blake's model varies between Taylor Lee Stocker, notable for Survivor: Millenials (yay!) vs Gen X (boo!), and Avan Jogia, notable for the series Twisted. Placement 1. The Reduction Games: North America. Held by Despondence, these games were unfortunately never finished. However, Blake was involved with Emilia Oswald and Gus Darntoll, which involved the romance between Blake and Emilia, and Emilia's kidnapping and implied rape by the latter male. 2. Category:Tehblakdeath Category:Tehblakdeath's Tributes Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:District 0 Category:15 year olds Category:Males